Many corporate and government entities require employees to present security cards or badges to an electronic reader in order to enter restricted locations (e.g., office buildings, corporate campuses). Such cards and badges typically have a magnetic stripe or a near-field communication (“NFC”) chip that contains a security code. When the card or badge is presented (e.g., by swiping or touching), the reader obtains the security code and transfers it to a security system. If the code is correct, then the security system permits the employee to gain access to the facility.
In the past couple of years, corporations have been experimenting with the use of smartphones in lieu of cards and badges. Security in each of these schemes can be compromised, however, if someone steals the badge, card, or smartphone.